


Harsh Light

by Zehelies



Category: Rentrer en Soi
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehelies/pseuds/Zehelies
Summary: Porque todo el mundo se había cansado de esto. De las rabietas de Satsuki.
Relationships: Satsuki/Shun (Rentrer en Soi)





	Harsh Light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harsh Light](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563794) by radiant_blue/nebulast. 



Se sentó, deslizándose por la fría pared del baño de la sala de ensayos.

Inseguro de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí y al no tener un reloj o siquiera llevar uno en la muñeca, asumió que sería cerca de una hora. Alguien le habría tocado la puerta momentos antes y dicha petición había sido ignorada al instante.

El vocalista sabía que se estaba complicando. Era consciente de que sus problemas no eran tan severos como para inquietarle un edificio repleto de personas; que eventualmente alguien forzaría la cerradura, entraría, y le miraría con ojos cargados de preocupación, desbordando suaves y gentiles palabras de aliento mientras vacilantes, húmedas manos, se extendían hacia él.

Pero nunca habían logrado engañarlo, podía sentir la frustración y los reproches en voz baja de Shun cada que ello sucedía.

Porque él era el único que aún regresaba.

Porque todo el mundo se había cansado de esto. De las rabietas de Satsuki.  
  


El rubio gimoteó levemente, dejando caer la frente sobre los brazos que descansaban en sus rodillas. Se percibió prisionero de un asilo mental; rodeado de escabrosos y blanquecinos muros, su cabeza turbarse a una milla por minuto.

Todo lo que deseaba era cantar. Todo lo que quería era alcanzar, tocar y acariciar a las personas con sus letras, el tono y la melodía de su voz. Sin embargo, hoy se encontraba demasiado ansioso. Se sentía expuesto, juzgado, y lo odiaba.

“ _Deberías ver a un doctor_ ” solían decirle. Medicación. Hipnoterapia. Quizá un psiquiatra. Más la simple idea le era tan aterradora que sólo atinaba a retroceder, _o atacar._

Se estremeció tenuemente por el manso golpe de la puerta; el inofensivo sonido titilaba como un disparo en sus oídos.

— Satsuki, voy a entrar — reconoció a Shun, su voz siendo amortiguada a través de la puerta.

_Si. Por favor, por favor entra. Abrázame y di que todo estará bien, que no siempre me sentiré de esa manera. Por favor, sólo tóm-_

— No quiero ver a nadie — susurró a sí mismo, en desasosiego, mordiéndose el labio inferior; abriendo los ojos a la par que la frígida ansiedad arremolinaba su estómago.

Levantó rápidamente el rostro al observar la cerradura retraerse y a su guitarrista introducirse, explorando extenuantemente el interior del servicio apenas iluminado, sus facciones siendo bañadas por el brillo fluorescente.

Shun empujó aquel pedazo de madera hasta topar con la pared, bajó el tapón con la punta del zapato y se arrodilló, mirándole.

_Estaba exhausto._

— Esto tiene que acabar — soltó compasivo, alargando la mano y posando sus dedos sobre el delgado hombro del vocalista.

Satsuki se alejó, trastabillando. Un casi maniaco “ _No me toques_ ” escapando de sus labios.

Izándose con prisa, pasó a un costado de Shun y huyó hacia el pasillo, perdiéndose en las entrañas del edificio y con los brazos envolviendo su propia, fina figura.

_Ven por mí._

_Shun, ven por mí._

_Por favor, ven tras de mí._

Se hundió, suspirando mientras tomaba asiento sobre la dura superficie del marco de la puerta, observando a Satsuki desaparecer en una esquina del lejano corredor.

_No esta vez. Ni otra vez._


End file.
